Esforços e escolhas
by Viih
Summary: Esforços que você fez, escolhas - erradas ou certas -, que você sabe que você não se arrepende. .:Oneshot:. .:HPDM:.


**Disclaimer:** Não, seja lá o que vse andou ouvindo, Harry Potter não me pertençe. ;.;

**Sinopse: **Esforços que você fez, escolhas - erradas ou certas -, que você sabe que você não se arrepende. .:Oneshot:. .:HPDM:.

* * *

**Esforços e escolhas**

•

No seu primeiro ano, você ficou tão entusiasmado ao saber que estava indo para Hogwarts que nem notou que havia se encontrado com Harry Potter pela primeira vez.

Em seu segundo encontro com ele, você ofereceu sua amizade à ele. Ele mal te olhou e recusou sua oferta. Você sentiu-se insultado.

Prometeu a si mesmo que faria Harry Potter te notar.

•

No seu segundo ano, você se deparou em uma luta com ele no Clube de Duelos.

Você lançou um _Serpensortia_, gritando em sua mente para que ele se sentisse ao mesmo tempo ameaçado e deslumbrado ao saber do fato de que você já sabia feitiços daquele nível.

Para _sua_ surpresa, descobriu naquele mesmo dia que ele era ofidioglota.

•

Em seu terceiro ano, você fez de tudo para irritá-lo, mas ele nem ligava. Por algum motivo _você_ se irritou.

Aquele meio gigante idiota teve a idéia brilhante de mostrar hipogrifos para toda a turma. Harry mostrou o jeito certo de interagir com o bicho, até voando nele.

Você mostrou como _não_ se deve fazer isso.

•

No quarto ano, você ainda irritava (ou _tentava _irritar) o grifinório, mesmo que aquilo fosse um tanto infantil para sua idade.

Você puxou briga com ele, porque era o único jeito que você sabia para fazer ele te olhar. Assim que ele te deu as costas, você tentou atacá-lo. Professor Moody não deixou. Você fugiu. Por causa disso, você teve que aturar as piadinhas do Weasley pobretão. Piadinhas que, como você notou depois, _ele_ não achava graça.

Um sentimento novo brotou em você, então. Não que você tenha notado na época.

•

No seu quinto ano, você se juntou à Brigada Inquisitorial. Apesar de tudo, você ainda gostava do poder.

Você viu, ao vivo e em cores, a tal Armada de Dumbledore ser pega. Viu Harry Potter se dar mal, pelo menos uma vez. Viu ele se encrencar com Umbridge.

Para sua surpresa, você não gostou daquele sofrimento que ele passou.

•

No sexto ano, você sabia que sua vida (e a de seus pais) estava em risco.

Você tentou de tudo, mesmo. Por algum motivo, você não agüentou mais e se refugiou, um dia, no banheiro feminino, onde estava Murta, e chorou. Notou a presença _dele_ tarde demais.

Esse _tarde demais_ te resultou nessa cicatriz na barriga que você carrega até hoje.

•

Seu sétimo ano foi uma desgraça, terror puro. Nem voltou para a escola, sua mãe não quis. O Lorde das Trevas estava mais perigoso do que nunca.

Você se surpreendeu ao encontrar _ele_ e seus amigos em sua Mansão. No começo, você não o reconheceu (e quem reconheceria? Ele estava totalmente desfigurado), mas você se aproximou e pôde ver que era ele mesmo. Seis anos escolares com ele ajudaram não é? Você sabia que cabia a _você_ dizer que era ele, _Harry Potter_, que estava ali. Era só dizer e tudo estava acabado.

Você optou negar que era ele ali, e não se arrependeu de sua escolha.

•

Quando a guerra acabou, você chorou de alegria. Você se encontrou com seus pais.

Você não dava à mínima se você e sua família eram bem-vindos ali ou não. Eles estavam seguros, era o que bastava. Então ele veio, um tanto envergonhado e hesitante, e chamou _você_ para acompanhar _ele_.

As próximas palavras de Harry Potter te fizeram corar, e sorrir.

•

Agora você tem 24 anos e está preparando, neste exato momento, um café da manhã para dois, porque você é o que acorda mais cedo nos domingos.

Você sabe que o cheiro da comida o faz acordar e ir em direção da cozinha. Ele envolve os braços na sua cintura e pergunta o que você está cozinhando. Você responde e ele começa a beijar seu pescoço, distribuindo mordidas leves e alguns chupões. Você reclama, tentando se concentrar na comida.

É, ele sabe do que você gosta.

•

Era inverno. Você gostava do inverno, já que você podia ficar juntinho dele. Os dois bem agarradinhos.

Ele se levantou, foi pegar algo, voltou e se ajoelhou na sua frente. O rosto dele estava vermelho. Ele perguntou, você aceitou, beijando-o apaixonadamente, e depois dizendo que ele não precisava fazer toda aquela _frescura_.

Mas você ficou feliz por ele ter feito, de qualquer jeito.

•

Era o dia do seu casamento. Seu e de Harry. Vocês não podiam estar mais felizes.

Tudo estava perfeito, seus pais estavam lá, a família Weasley, que você sabia que Harry considerava como sua família, também, e alguns de seus amigos, os mais próximos, todos estavam presentes. Você tinha certeza de que naquele meio havia alguém d'_O Profeta_, apenas querendo uma foto para a manchete principal. Normalmente você iria fazer algum escândalo por causa disso, mas não ligou, pelo menos não naquele dia. Harry entrou na igreja, ele estava lindo, como sempre. Vocês fizeram os votos.

O beijo por si só podia mostrar o amor puro e verdadeiro de vocês.

•

Aquela não era a primeira vez de vocês, mas ainda sim era especial.

Seus corpos moviam-se em perfeita sincronia, os gemidos preenchiam o quarto, as mãos de Harry, _seu _Harry, passeavam pelo seu corpo, apertando em certos pontos enquanto lambia seu mamilo, e você arranhava as costas dele, gemendo coisas incoerentes. Ele te penetrou, gentilmente, enquanto uma das mãos dele te masturbava. Vocês ficaram nesse vai-e-vem por um bom tempo, até que vocês chegaram ao ápice, juntos. Ele saiu de dentro de você e te abraçou, apertado. Ele sussurrou um _Eu te amo, Draco_. Ele sorriu e você sorriu de volta. Vocês dormiram calmamente.

Mas antes de dormir, você pensou nos seus esforços e escolhas. Esforços que você fez, escolhas - erradas ou certas -, que você sabe que você não se arrepende. É, você sabe que está feliz desse jeito mesmo, e não mudaria _nada_.

* * *

Essa fic brotou, assim, _do nada_ na minha mente, ontem. Eram 6:2O (sim, da manhã) quando eu começei a escrever. Tive que parar de escrever na parte do sexto ano, porque já eram 6:45. Aí eu escrevi do sétimo até o casamento na aula de história e a última parte, que é lemon (ou algo parecido com isso D: Q), eu escrevi na aula de matemática.

Até que gostei do resultado, e essa foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi um lemon (ou algo parecido com isso D: Q [2]), o que acharam? ':D

Ah! Perdoem-me se tiver algum erro, escrevi rápido demais e eu queria postar isso aqui logo, senão eu ia surtar .' /fato D: e ignorem a minha falta de criatividade pra um título, obg -.-' Q

Reviews? xD Q


End file.
